Mitchell
Mitchell & Nicktoons: The Return of the Toybots (known as Nicktoons: Rise of the Toybots '' in Australia, and ''Nicktoons: The Return of the Toybots in Europe) is a 2018 video game crossover sequel to Mitchell Van Morgan featuring SpongeBob & Nicktoons and the seventh installment of the Mitchell & Nicktoons series developed by Black Forest Games GmbH and published by THQ Nordic GmbH in association with Nickelodeon. It was released on Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows PC on October 24, 2018. The game features a dozen playable characters from various Nicktoons properties of the time, including Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants, TMNT, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, The Ren and Stimpy Show, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim, Rocko's Modern Life, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Catscratch, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Tak and the Power of Juju and more. Gameplay Before each level you can select two characters as who you want to play as in the level. However in the special levels in which you control a Mech-Suit you can only select from the default & hidden characters. Also everyone can enter a Mech-Suit during the level when reached it. Mitchell & Nicktoons: The Return of the Toybots gameplay includes playing as two Nicktoons in some levels and plotting an operational Mech suit (created by Jimmy Neutron) in others. Players journey through Raleighopolis, Bikini Bottom, New York City, Amity Park, the Ghost Zone, Fairy World, Pupununu Village, Retroville, and Calamitous' Lair, as well as the Toybot Factory, which is divided into multiple segments. Mitchell & Nicktoons: The Return of the Toybots uses the same exact game engine previously seen in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. More than 50 Nicktoons were included in the game, and, with the exception of existing Master Models. The game itself is using the same system from Defunct TOSHI game engine mixing it with Crytek's CryEngine. Playable characters * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Martin J. Moody * David Jesse Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Amanda Payne * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * Kid Danger * Captain Man * Bloom * Stella * Lincoln Loud * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Chloe Carmicheal * Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Aang * Korra * Tommy Pickles * Mikey Munroe * Bunsen * Jenny XJ9 * CatDog * Daggett Beaver * Norbert Beaver * Harvey Beaks * Fee * Foo * Michelle Beaks * Rocko (Unlockable) * Fanboy (Unlockable) * Otis (Unlockable) * Ginger Foultey (Unlockable) * Rudy Tabootie (Unlockable) * GiR (Unlockable) * Sanjay and Craig (Unlockable) * Bessie Higgenbottom (Unlockable) * Zim (Unlockable) * Mr. Blik (Unlockable) Enemies * Mitchell-Bots * Gavin-Bots * Carolyn-Bots * Jennifer-Bots * SpongeBob-Bots * El Tigre-Bots * Frida-Bots * Kid Danger-Bots * Captain Man-Bots * Bloom-Bots * Stella-Bots * Lincoln-Bots * Danny Phantom-Bots * Sam Manson-Bots * Timmy-Bots * Jimmy-Bots * Dudley-Bots * Kitty-Bots * Leonardo-Bots * Donatello-Bots * Raphael-Bots * Michelangelo-Bots * Jenny-Bots * CatDog-Bots * Daggett-Bots * Norbert-Bots * Harvey Beaks-Bots * Aang-Bots * Korra-Bots * Mikey-Bots * Bunsen Bots * Mr. Huggles * Exo-Huggles 3000 * Chumbots Non-playable characters * Chadbot * Goofy Goober * Chloé Bourgeois * Dr. Alexander Payne * Fairies * Murfy Levels * Raleighopolis * Bikini Bottom * Factory, Zone 1 * Factory, Zone 2 * Swellview Town * Factory, Zone 3 * Factory, Zone 4 * Fairy World * Professor's Lair Master Models * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Martin J. Moody * David Jesse Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Amanda Payne * SpongeBob SquarPants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * Kid Danger * Captain Man * Bloom * Stella * Lincoln Loud * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O'Neill * Timmy Turner * Chloe Carmicheal * Poof * Vicky * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Tak * Stimpy Cat * Jenny XJ9 * Brad Carbunkle * GIR * Dib * Aang * Sokka * Korra * Mr. Blik * Angelica (All Grown Up) * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up) * Tuesday X * Truman X * CatDog * Daggett Beaver * Norbert Beaver * Otis * Abby * Rudy Tabootie * Snap * Penny Sanchez * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Ickis * Krumm * Ginger Foultey * Dodie Bishop * Arnold * Helga * Lok * Ren Hoek * Otis * Eliza Thornberry * Darwin Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Bessie Higgenbottom * Happy Higgenbottom * Henry and June * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Harvey Beaks * Sheen Estevez (Planet Sheen) * Buhdeuce * SwaySway * Robot * Monster * Ansi Mollina * Olly Timbers * Pig * Banana Bosses * Marquessa * Genola * Professor Calamitous (Final Boss) References Category:2018 Category:Video games Category:Crossover games Category:Rated E10+ games Category:Mitchell & Nicktoons series Category:Mitchell & Nicktoons: The Return of the Toybots Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games